Badabroom
Badabroom is a magical object in Slumbering Power. Due to the sentimental connection between the party and the broom, treating it as it's own character. This wikia has categorized Badabroom as a character in Slumbering Power. Description Badabroom is a 4'0 broom, typical to old-fashioned style brooms with the style of brush and brush banding, with an occult-like color pallet of handle (indigo and black). Badabroom also has a small velvet cloth hook at the, typically used to hang the broom in a broom closet. Personality Badabroom was a normal, non sentient broom that existed in the Occult Club, likely previously belonging to Yokaihina Onigashima. Later, once the Occult Club had started and various member's had awakened their power, Vincent Occhi, a mesmerist at the club had magically enchanted the broom to autonomously clean the room, with the most basic form of sentience. Still, Badabroom had little-to-no personality. Badabroom had been named after Vincent's catchphrases, "BADABOOM!" or "BADABING!" as a means of play on words. Death/Destruction Badabroom had stayed in the room he was created in by Vincent Occhi after he had left to continue his classes at Kōtōgakkō High School . While he was out, Tim Brookes, the group's Medium had returned to the Occult Club to look into his powers and begin to harness them. Due to his anatomical quirk, he leaves a slime-like trail that Badabroom followed, then proceeded to hang around the Medium in hopes to clean his trail when he moves. After a short conference with an Archmage Orcish Spirit, Tim Brookes, practiced his first spell, an electric Jolt, on the broom. Causing light damage before leaving the room. Later, when a small gathering of the group returned to the room, Vincent was made aware of the electric injury, Yokaihina then took the opportunity to playfully utilize her new spell, Telekinetic Projectile on Badabroom, throwing it against a far wall, resulting in the destruction of Badabroom, due to previous damages. The party when becomes distraught over the death of Badabroom, especially Yokaihina, who claims to have felt guilt for the first time ''over the "death" of Badabroom. This ended the first episode of Slumbering Power. Relationships Vincent Occhi Vincent created Badabroom through enchanting a normal broom through a Prestidigitation-like spell. The broom had also been used as a ''Fantasiareference, through the Dungeon Master, Red Rose. He treats the non-sentient first appearance of Badabroom as though it was like a son to him. Especially inflicting dismay when the broom had been found cowering due to an experimental Jolt attack from Tim Brookes Tim Brookes Tim was not present during the creation of Badabroom, but rather met it later during the day, when he returned to the Occult Room to hone his Medium abilities. Immediately Badabroom caught his attention when it began cleaning after his slime-like trail he left as he entered the room. After learning of his skills, Tim quickly tested a quick Electric Jolt attack on Badabroom, causing light damages to the broom. Shocking it into temporarily abandoning it's duty as a cleaner, as he leaves the room. Tim also later witnesses Badabroom's destruction. Yokaihina Onigashima Yokaihina witnessed the creation of Badabroom, during the enchantment Vincent Occhi made to make Badabroom autonomous. Later, Yokaihina takes the opportunity to practice her Telekinetic Projectile against the broom, tossing them against a wall. Due to the weakened wood, the attack accidentally resulted in Badabroom being sundered and snapped in half. Strangely, due to party pressure and overall tension, this resulted in Yokaihina's decidedly first experience with guilt in her life. After Badabroom is repaired later and regains autonomy, Badabroom is enchanted to act out against Yokaihina passive-aggressively as a show of distrust. Akane Suguri Akane was present at the creation of Badabroom through Vincent Occhi's Prestidigitation practice. After Akane had destroyed a training dummy through practice of her Fire Blast ability, she began cleaning it and Badabroom immediately supported her. Later, when she witnesses the accidental destruction of Badabroom through Yokaihina she appears distressed, having formed some sort of bond with Badabroom. This leads to Yokaihina becoming guilty over the whole incident. History There is little history to Badabroom besides it's creation began in episode 1. It seems Yokaihina's family has been the most recent owners in possession of Badabroom, prior to his autonomous enchantment. After this, it is in possession of the Occult Club.Category:Character: Slumbering Power